


do you believe you're missing out, like everything good is happening somewhere else?

by blumen



Series: Yoi Pride Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bonding, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Crying, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: It's not that Viktor thought anything would come of their small fling but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He wasViktor Nikiforov,world-renowned prodigy and SugarPop's Most Attractive Boy three years in a row; was he really so forgettable? He was pretty and had more medals than he could count at this point whilst Alexei had barely scraped getting into the semi-finals. Surely, it should be Viktor not callinghimback.





	do you believe you're missing out, like everything good is happening somewhere else?

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get the days of this week wrong lmao so this is accidentally late even tho I wrote it weeks ago im screaming @ myself

When Chris had promised that he could make Viktor forget all about Alexei he had been doubtful. After all, it was hard to forget someone who had screwed you like a married couple on their honeymoon and then proceeded to never call back. It's not that Viktor thought anything would come of their small fling but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was _Viktor Nikiforov,_ world-renowned prodigy and SugarPop's Most Attractive Boy three years in a row; was he really so forgettable? He was pretty and had more medals than he could count at this point whilst Alexei had barely scraped getting into the semi-finals. Surely, it should be Viktor not calling _him_ back.

Viktor and Chris had a tradition of holding sleepovers after a competition. Typically, they'd gossip all night until they eventually fell asleep but Chris had noted his sour mood the moment he stepped in. Thus, Chris had received his collection of teen rom-coms and the full expanse of his beauty products which had the power to “cure any heart ache.”

“Viktor, stop pouting,” Chris said, shoving his shoulder playfully, “You'll ruin the face mask.”

Viktor huffed and reorganised his expression. He must have looked ridiculous with his hair pulled back with a fluffy, pink scrunchie and a mint-blue face mask coating his features. But he guessed he didn't have to look presentable any more considering he was apparently so unlovable.

“You're doing it again,” Chris chastised but without any heat. “Talk to me.”

“What is there to talk about?” Viktor replied shortly. Picking off his glittery nail polish was suddenly very interesting. Whatever, he was planning to redo it later anyway.

“ _Viktor._ ”

“It's nothing. It's stupid, really.”

“You're upset so it isn't stupid at all.”

Viktor sighed. Chris was staying the entire night anyway. Eventually, he was going to coax him to talk.

“This is like the third guy who has done this,” Viktor mumbled, hiding his hot flush into his arms where they were laying on his knees. God, he was pathetic. Hung up over a guy he'd slept with _once._ “I don't know what's wrong with me.”

“Vitya, there's nothing wrong with you,” Chris sighed. “If someone doesn't want to be with you of all people, they're the one with a problem.”

“We weren't even properly together. We just fucked and that's all it ever is. We spend a night together and then we never talk again. I don't know why but this time I thought-” Viktor bit his lip, “I thought he was special.”

“You have the rest of your life to find someone, Viktor. It's not like this was your only chance at true love.”

“We need to take our masks off.”

Chris sighed but followed Viktor to the adjacent bathrooms where they carefully washed their faces. They patted their skin dry on the provided towels that were impossibly fluffy before beginning to moisturise. Chris had spent far too much on it but the cream smelled like clementines and left his skin soft as a pearl.

“I'm sorry,” Viktor mumbled when they returned to the sofa. The film was still rolling and provided soft background noise. The lights reflected off the smooth surface of Viktor's face, making his profile look strikingly cinematic. “I know you're trying to help.”

“It's what friends do.”

“I'm just...scared.”

“About what?”  
“That nobody will ever love me.”

“Oh, Viktor,” Chris cooed and closed the distance between them with a side hug. The fuzz on Chris' jawline that had only recently grown in scratched his shoulder. Chris, smelling like coconuts from their recent hair mask, was a good substitute for Makkachin who was currently being looked after by a close-by relative. Viktor personally thought not allowing pets at hotels was an act that warranted legal action but Yakov had stopped him before he could file a law suit. “It's okay.”

“It's _not_ okay!” Viktor snapped. His eyes began to sting. “What if I never find a guy? What if this is as good as it gets? What if I'm alone forever?”

“You're not alone, Viktor,” Chris exhaled. He paused, licking his lips. “There's always me.”

Viktor halted. He shyly looked up at Chris from where his stare was practically burning into him. He swallowed, gaze flickering across Chris' face. Surely, it couldn't hurt? Viktor leaned forward to where Chris' lips were parted in invitation. It felt like years before they finally joined, touch tentative and awkward. It felt like his first kiss again, too much saliva and hands hovering above where they wanted to touch. Quickly bored of their slow pace, Viktor threw his leg over Chris' lap so he was straddling him and brought the other's hands to rest on his ass.

“Vikt-” but he interrupted Viktor by rejoining their mouths together. He forced Chris' lips open and pulled his hair like most of the guys he'd been with liked. Coaxed on by Chris' choked moan, he began to roll his hips. “Viktor, no.”

He froze. No was not a word he was used to in situations like this.

“You don't...want this?” _You don't want me?_

“Not if it's to forget someone else,” Chris's expression was tight and Viktor couldn't help but feel guilt stir in his guts. He quickly shoved the feeling down, like tossing files he didn't want to deal with behind the sofa.“If we're going to sleep together I want it to be because you want _me._ ”

Viktor pulled back, face scrunching. Sure, he cared for Chris. He admired his dedication and passion for skating and how he was always there to talk when he needed and how selfless he could be. Unlike Viktor whose only motivations where what was most beneficial to him. At least that's what he was told. But did it all mean he loved Chris?

“I'm sorry,” Viktor said and rolled off the other boy. “This isn't what I want.”

Chris tensely nodded. They focused intently on the T.V where Jennifer Garner was going through a fashion montage. The tension between them was palpable. Viktor almost considered discussing the weather.

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, and dammit, a tear slipped out. “You do so much for me and I feel like I just make your life harder in return.”

“Vitya, that's not true.”  
“How? When have I not just made everything worse for you?”

“You can't be serious. Remember when you taught me how to do a lutz? Or when I broke up with Gabriel and you let me babble about it on the phone for hours? Or how you always believe I can achieve anything and have never doubted me? You know, just something small like that.”

Viktor, despite himself, managed to crack a smile.

“I don't know where you got this idea that you're somehow a bad person, Victor, but I think you're just as great, if not better than what all the rumours say.”

“What? The rumour that I'm a vapid, selfish bastard who breezes through competitions without trying.”

“Anyone who says that clearly never met you. You're amazing, Vitya, I mean that.”

The praise made his skin prickle, and yep, he was full on sobbing now. Chris held him through it, stroking his hair as he wept.

“I'm glad we're friends,” Viktor thanked once the worst of the tears were over. The hand holding Viktor's shoulder squeezed.

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please point them out and please comment if you enjoyed to give me validation and fuel my ego
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
